cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Han Fei Zi
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |mode = War }} Emperor Han Fei Zi, or known to his closest subjects as Han, is the ruler of the Empire. He has currently agreed to align himself with the alliance called [[Sengoku|'Sengoku']] which he deemed fit to rule as part of its autocratic cabal. Torino Empire The Torino Empire is a massive, technologically advanced nation, ruled by Emperor Han Fei Zi. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population, called Torinoans, are ruled with an iron fist by the corrupt, dictatorship government, which oppresses anyone who isn't on the board of a Fortune 500 company. Large corporations tend to be above the law, and use their financial clout to gain ever-increasing government benefits at the expense of the poor and unemployed. It is to be noted that Emperor Han Fei Zi sits as either CEO or Board Member of most of these companies. The large, pro-business government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Religion & Spirituality. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Sophia Boondocks. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 30%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Uranium Mining industry, followed by Arms Manufacturing and Information Technology. Emperor Han Fei Zi has been self-declared as the Most Supreme Magnificent Overlord of Everything You Ever Saw, Emperor Han is the self-declared God of the Empire, a typical fast food menu item could serve a small army, and the government is spending billions of taxpayer Dongs to support the Uranium Mining industry. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. The Empire's national animal is the StimpyKorn, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Hanism, and its currency is the Dong. The Birth of a Torinoan and Ascension into Power A fledgling nation born in the Pacific, led by a Prince, was invited to join a small region called Torino by its then long forgotten President. The Prince, out of youthful curiosity, accepted the invitation to align his nation with their small power cluster. He rose through the ranks as one of the very few active representatives in the region, wherein even the founder seldom visits. The Prince became Torino's Defence Minister tasked to protect the interest of Torino and its sovereignty from outside forces. However, as Torino was a neutral region that does not involve itself with raiding or even defending, the Prince then decided to overhaul the Ministry of Defence and convert it into a Defence Academy instead. This drastic shift was gladly accepted by the member states as it was deemed more practical to funnel resources and energy to other ventures aside from continuing to train and develop a standing military force. The Defence Academy taught basic regional defence and strategies without the requirements of participating in military exercises and operations. However, the Prince, being prudent, developed and trained a small special forces unit called the Black Sheep Squadron to defend the region for possible incursions. It is also in this time period wherein the Prince was sent to another region, called the Non Aligned States, to discuss a possible treaty. However, a formal treaty was never made as both side's negotiation teams progressively became absent in the treaty conference. History of Power Alignments Fellowship of Unified Nations The Grämlins Poison Clan Farkistan The Imperial Order Pax Corvus Sengoku Category:Member of Sengoku Category:Former member of The Grämlins Category:Former member of Poison Clan Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Former member of Pax Corvus Category:Former member of Fark